Afterlife: Part 1
Afterlife: Part 1 is the 6th episode of S2 of The End of My Soul. This episode was directed by Gillian Anderson. Cast *Black Sponge * Timmy SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Assistant Karen *Cigarette Smoking Man *Fox Mulder *Alex Kyreck *Mr. X *Dana Scully (credit only) *MacGyver *Sheldon J. Plankton *Walter Skinner (credit only) *The Monster *Ponyo Fan *JellyfishJam38 *SpongeBob SquarePants (uncredited) Story The 4 surivours were walking in the desert at nighttime, then, the Monster came back and they were running, then, Alex Kyreck came. Black Sponge: You f***ing bastard i'm gonna kill you! Alex Kyreck: Nope, because i have a visitor for you! It's MacGyver! Timmy: MacGyver? MacGyver: Hi Timmy! Timmy: MacGyver, i found you were dead! MacGyver: Well, i was brought back alive by The Cigarette Smoking Man! Alex Kyreck got out his pistol. Alex Kyreck: FREEZE! Black Sponge: Alex, don't do this! Alex Kyreck: I can f***ing do whatever i want to, bitch ass *****! Black Sponge: That's it, i'm going to kill you! Alex Kyreck: No. Pearl: Black Sponge! no! Alex Kyreck: Black Sponge, you are now going to explode blood all over your body right now. Black Sponge: NOOO!!!! I HOPE ONE DAY YOU WILL! *blood explodes* Pearl & Fox: NOOO!!!!!!!!!! ALEX KYRECK!!!!! YOU STUPID MOTHERF***ER! Timmy: *sobbing* why? Alex Kyreck: Good bye *dissapears* 5 HOURS LATER: The Cigarette Smoking Man got a call from Alex Kyreck. Alex Kyreck: I killed Black Sponge. Cigarette Smoking Man: Good, he needs to be dead for once and for all. Now, your last mission, kill everyone. Alex Kyreck: Yes sir. 7 HOURS LATER JellyfishJam38 & Ponyo Fan finds out that Black Sponge was killed by Alex Kyreck. Bob: Shit, he's dead? this is all Kyreck's fault! Ponyo Fan: I know Bob, we need to find The Cigarette Man and kill him. Bob: I know Ponyo. We need to destroy them. Ponyo: Let's go destroy those bastards! 2 HOURS LATER Mr. X was mad at Timmy, Fox Mulder & Pearl Krabs. Mr. X: You bitches! Timmy: Mr. X? Mr. X: Do you see what the f*** happened back there? Alex F***ing Kyreck killed Black Sponge! Fox Mulder: X, calm down. Mr. X: No, you stupid bastard! i am going to do something i shouldn't do since SpongeBob jumped over the portal and destroyed the portal! I'm going to abdouct Timmy by Aliens! Timmy: YOU SON OF A BITCH! Mr. X dissapears. Pearl Krabs: We need to find SpongeBob! TImmy: Good idea, we need him back. 4 HOURS LATER Outside the C.S.M's lair. A portal opens up and somehow SpongeBob jumps out of the portal, and lies there injured. The Cigarette Smoking Man Soliders: Who is this person? Cigarette Smoking Man: It's him. SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: oooooooooo, help me. Cigarette Smoking Man: SpongeBob's injured! Get him to the hospital ASAP! The soliders took SpongeBob somewhere. 6 HOURS LATER The last 3 surivours Timmy, Pearl & Fox Mulder where finding SpongeBob. until Bob (JellyfishJam38) was calling Timmy. Timmy: Hello? Bob: Timmy, it's JellyfishJam38. guess what, SpongeBob is found, he jumped out of the portal outside the C.S.M's lair. and his soliders took him somewhere. Timmy: O_O, ok. thank you. Timmy: Guys, SpongeBob has been found. Pearl: Where? Timmy: Outside The Cigarette Smoking Man's *NEW* lair. Fox Mulder: Well, let's go. Timmy: Wait, we can't, because we are the last surivours on Planet Earth, so we need 2 more surivours. Pearl: Ok. 5 HOURS LATER MacGyver & Sheldon J. Plankton found out that Black Sponge has been killed. MacGyver: Yay, he's dead. Sheldon J. Plankton: Now MacGyver, we are going to kill everyone. MacGyver: Let's do this. 2 HOURS LATER The last 3 surivours were still waking in the middle of the desert, until the Cigarette Smoking Man's soliders and himself found them. Cigarette Smoking Man's Soliders: FREEZE! Fox Mulder: No, i'm going to save him! *running* Cigarette Smoking Man Solider #1: Save who? You can't save no one! Cigarette Smoking Man & Assistant Karen came out of the van. Cigarette Smoking Man: Hello there, we meet again. Assisntant Karen: Hello human beings. To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul